1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to gaming devices and more specifically it relates to a chip flipping game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous gaming devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be competitive games played upon game boards. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.